


You Can Trust Me

by Writing_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, POV Third Person, Punk Eren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow To Update, Stupidity, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, ereri, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Dreams/pseuds/Writing_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful september day, the first day of junior year, and boy was Titan High in for a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me avoiding responsibilities. Yet a other fanfic that I have no idea when I'm gonna update again. Oh well.

Eren had always been the nerdy kid. In elementary school, he always had his nose in a book that surpassed the levels a normal eight year old should be reading. When he was in middle school, he started a book club and was on a math team that won all the competitions until he left for high school. Through freshmen and sophomore year, he was on the debate team, along with mathletes, and honor roll. He only ever wore sweater vests and button ups, along with big clunky glasses, and was only about 5'3" You would have thought that Eren hung out with the other nerds and dweebs, but you'd be wrong. He was a lone wolf. The only people you ever saw him with were his childhood friends, and even then he hardly ever said anything. But after sophomore year, his whole demeanor changed.

  


It was a beautiful September day, the first day of junior year, and _boy_ was Titan High in for a treat.

 

"Is that a new kid?"

 

"Who is that?"

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Isn't that Armin and Mikasa?"

 

"Wait a minute...is that...?"

 

"I think it is..."

 

Eren Jaeger walked down the hallways of Titan High with his head held up and a smirk on his face. He wasn't really sure what had happened over the summer, but he had grown a good few inches, now standing at a good 5'9". He wore a [ tank top ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=183481464) and gray skinny jeans with combat boots. His used to be baby face was now adorned with piercings and- Jesus Christ was that a tattoo?

 

You could actually see and hear him talking to his friends while laughing and smiling. Last year, people would be lucky if the kid even looked you in the eye. Now he was smiling and winking at both the boys and girls in the hallways. This was the kid that everyone picked on...but now....now he was hot. He was sexy, and most of the school didn't even know what to think.

 

Armin and Mikasa walked with him, one on either side. Mikasa wore her usual "[ punk ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=183771504) " attire whereas Armin opted for more of a [ hipster ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=183771688) look. They both had small smiles on their faces as they listened to Eren talk, obviously happy that he was out of his shell.

 

They went their separate ways when they heard the bell ring, and Eren headed to his first class of the day, which was AP ceramics. Eren absolutely adored the class after he’d taken it last year. The teacher's name was Ms. Violet. A pretty young thing who just graduated after getting her teaching degree. Everyone gawked at Eren as he walked into the room, even Ms. Violet.

 

"Uh...Can I help you...?" The confused teacher asked. Eren smiled brightly at her as he flung an arm around her shoulder, "Wow Mr. V, that's pretty rude, forgetting your favorite student like that."

 

After that, it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

 

"Eren?!"

 

"The one and only." Eren said as he stepped back, "Now let's get this show on the road."

 

Right before summer break the year before, Eren had promised his teacher that he would teach a class, considering how he really was the most talented. He even knew a few things that even Ms. Violet didn't.

 

Eren went to work setting up his things, pencils, pens, paints, brushes, of the sorts. When he was done he turned back to the class with a clap of his hands and a smile on his face. "You'll be starting off with a project right away." Eren said as he walked to the back of the class and grabbed a few paintings. "That project will be a 3D landscape." There were a few groans around the class. "The rules are; there are no rules." Eren received a few confused glances from the class, and a knowing look from his teacher.

 

"I want you to express yourself with this as much as possible. Besides the fact that it has to be 3D and a landscape, a don't give a shit what you do. Just be creative and have fun!" Eren finished talking as he put a painting up on an easel, and held two in his hands, "These are just a few examples." Everyone in the room seemed to gasp, except for Ms. V, who had in fact seen those painting before. In one of Eren hands was a painting of a forest filled with huge trees. It was so detailed, you could make out little animals and different kinds of plants littering the forest floor. It was so real, it almost looked like a photograph. In fact they all pretty much looked like photographs.

 

"Alright then." Eren said as he put down the paintings. "Let's get started."

  
  
  


"Eren, I'm gonna need you to teach my class more often." Ms. Violet said as he helped her student clean up the room. Most of the student had gone after the bell rang, thanking Eren on the way out for his help.

 

"I'll always come and help you out. After all you've done so much for me already." Eren smiled brightly at her.

 

When they were done cleaning, Eren headed out to his next class, which was mythology. He had also had this class the year prior, and really enjoyed it, and the teacher. This time he was a few minutes late due to helping clean up. When he walked in the class he heard a harsh voice call out to him.

 

"You're late, Jaeger." This was Mr. White. He seemed to have a lot of teachers named after colors for some reason.

 

"Ahh, Mr. White, how I've missed you so." Eren said as he continued to a seat in the back of the class. Mr. White was one of his favorite teachers because they've actually known each other for a while.

Alex White, used to be Eren's babysitter when he was younger. He was one of his first for to people in a time of need, and he even lived with the man for a little while after his parents death.

 

"Don't let it happen again. Now where were we? Ahh yes. The first unit be will be focusing on is vampires, one of my all time least favorite units, so we'll be getting it out of the way first."

 

Eren kind of lost focus after that. He'd done this last year, even if he really did enjoy the course, he basically remembered the vampire unit. They'll learn about Dracula, and then be put in partners for a project.

 

Eren must of dozed off a little, because he was woken up by a shove to his shoulder, that actually made him fall out of his chair.

 

"I'm awake!" Eren yelled as he scrambled to get on his feet again.

 

When he looked up he saw a guy. A rather attractive guy, that he recognized to be Levi Ackerman. The reason he recognized this boy had been in almost all his core classes from middle school until now.

 

"Ahh Levi, good to see you again." Eren said as he smiled at the boy. Levi rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Eren. "Ooh are we partners?" Eren asked, pulling out his notebook. Levi nodded and did the same. They worked in silence, writing down whatever appeared on the board that was on the topic of vampires. After he had finished his notes, Eren took the time to look at Levi. He noticed his [ fashion choice ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=184876801) was oddly feminine. But it looked cute on the pale raven, so Eren wasn't complaining. He also wasn't denying the fact that he was extremely gay for this boy. He noticed that Levi acquired a few piercings over the summer also, such as a nose piercing (he thinks they're called septum rings?) and a collar bone piercings. When he heard the bell ring he got up and put his stuff into his bag, then turned to Levi who was still finishing up a few notes.

 

"Do you want to go to my house or yours for the project?" Eren asked.

 

Levi hesitated a minutes before pointing to Eren.

 

"Mine it is."


	2. "Eren <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning and I have to work tomorrow, but that never stops me.

Levi wasn't gonna lie. The new Eren  _ kind of  _ intimidated him. Levi was so used to the quiet Eren that hardly spoke, seeing him like this was kind of a shock. When he first walked into the room, Levi didn't even recognize him. He just thought that the boy was going to be another trouble maker by the way he dressed and just how  _ loud  _ he was. Levi remembered talking to Eren a few times in middle school, and the kid was so quiet, Levi had to lean in just to hear him. Now all of sudden Eren's prancing about, being as loud as most of the football players. Levi just can't help but wonder what the hell happened. 

 

'Has he  _ always  _ been this good looking?' Levi through to himself as he walked behind Eren. They were currently on their way to Eren's house. Levi took note of the boy's toned arms, and legs. You could pretty much make out how much muscle he had on his legs due to his pants being so  _ tight _ . Levi didn't even know it was.possible to fit into pants like that. They looked painted on. They had to be painted on, because there is  _ no way in hell _ someone's ass could look  _ that  _ good in a pair of jeans.

  
  
  


When they did get to Eren's house, the boy let them in and led Levi straight up to his bedroom. 

 

"Sorry for the mess." Eren said as he opened his bedroom door. Levi was pleasantly shocked to find that the room was not very messy at all. In fact the only mess he could really point out was a pile of CD's that looked like they had fallen over, which Eren picked up as soon as he saw them. Levi stepped into the room and looked around, paying attention to all the detail that seemed to be everywhere. The walls were a light brown color with white designs covering them. His bed was pure white with a couple of turquoise pillows lying about. There was white carpet covering the floor, and Levi mentally thanked Eren for telling him to take his shoes off at the door. 

 

"Let's get started." Eren said as he flopped down on the bed and pulled out his laptop. Levi took a seat next to Eren and pulled out his own laptop from his bag. 

  
  
  


The next time Levi looked at the clock, it was nearing 10pm.

 

' _ Shit.'  _  Levi thought as he practically slammed his computer shut. He hurried to get all his stuff together before turning to Eren with a panicked expression. 

 

"Need a ride?" Eren asked as he set his laptop down to the side. Levi nodded frantically and followed Eren out the door and down to the kitchen where Eren picked up a set of keys, then lead them into a garage. In the garage was a red jeep, which Levi didn't really think much of as he quickly slid into the seats. Eren followed, and soon they were on the road. Levi was practically vibrating in his seat. Eren looked over at him with a worried expression a few times, but other then that, said nothing. When they reached levi's house, Eren quickly took out a notepad and scribbled something down before giving it to Levi. 

 

"Just in case you need anything." Eren said with a small smile.

 

Levi stared at him for a second before nodding and quickly making a run for his front door. He opened the door and shut it quietly, praying that either no one was home, or they were asleep. It seemed that luck was not on his side, because as Levi was making his way to his room, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  Levi sighed softly as he turned to face a very pissed off looking Kenny Ackerman.

 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kenny asked, obviously drunk off his ass. When Levi didn't reply, he received a harsh slap to the face. "I asked you a fucking question!" 

 

Levi bit his lip as he brought a hand up to cradle his burning cheek. 

 

"I-i w-wa-s at a f-f-rien-ds...." Levis voice shook and his throat burned as he forced the words to come out. 

 

"Ah, so you were out getting fucked by someone else tonight, huh?" Kenny asked in a mocking voice. He pushed Levi down to the ground as he walked past him, sneering, "Just what I wanted. A slut for a son."

 

Levi sucked in a deep breath before he stood up and made his way to his room. He dropped all his stuff on the floor, including his clothes, and collapsed on his bed. He curled up into a ball under his blankets, being careful of the bruises littering his stomach, as he tried to calm his breathing. He noticed something in his hand still, and looked at it to find the piece of paper from Eren, crinkled from being held in his fist. He opened it up to find a phone number and a little smiley face. Along with a note,

 

_ Don't be afraid to text me for anything. And I mean  _ _ anything. _

 

_                           -Eren _

 

Levi bit his lip again as he felt the beginning of tears welling his eyes. He hugged the note to his chest as he let out a choked sob. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day in Mythology, Eren sat down next to Levi with a smile on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the harsh bruise on Levi's cheek.

 

“Hey Levi,” Eren said slowly, “What uhh….What happened…?”

 

Levi shook his head, an obvious sign that he didn’t want to talk about it, so Eren just nodded his head and looked towards the front of the class. He spared small looks between Mr. White and Levi for the whole class period.

  
  
  
  


“Hey Levi, you wanna work on the project some more today?” Eren asked after class was finished for the day. Levi quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Eren.

 

_ I can’t today _

 

It was simple and straight to the point.

 

“Okay I guess...If you want, you can text me later so we can talk about it a little.” Eren smiled at Levi as he pocketed the note. Levi nodded, and immediately made his way back to his own house, where he was thankful Kenny wasn’t home yet. He slugged up to his room and flopped on his back. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, along with the little note Eren gave him the other night. Levi saved Eren’s number under “Eren <3” because why the fuck not. Levi smiled softly at his phone before placing it on his nightstand and laying down on his bed. 

 

He fell asleep with a small smile that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think though


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly shoot me

Eren stood in front of his closet, head in hands, a constant groan on his lips.

 

"I have nothing to wear..." He whispered dramatically as he collapsed to the ground. Mikasa sighed from her place on the boys bed.

 

"Eren, are we going to go through this everyday?" She asked as he stood up to hover over her brother. 

 

"We are if I don't get any clothes."

 

"We just bought you a shit ton of clothes over the summer."

 

"Yeah those clothes are fine, but I need more." Mikasa kicked Eren in his side after that statement, making him groan yet again.

 

"If I knew this whole change was gonna turn you into a whiny bitch, I wouldn't have gone through with it." She sighed as she made her way out of the boys bedroom.

 

"You love me anyway!" Eren screamed back after she slammed the door. Eren knew his sister was just kidding, but he couldn't help but think. Was everyone really okay with him just changing out if nowhere like this? He even went and got some tattoos and piercings...was this all too much? Eren stood up from the floor and sifted through his closet for a couple more minutes before picking out an  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=186481881) he actually liked. He went over to his dresser and slipped on a Star Wars necklace along with a beanie before walking out of his bedroom. 

 

"It's about time drama queen, we're gonna be late." Mikasa sighed as she got up from the couch. 

 

"Not my fault I don't have any clothes..."

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing!"

 

Eren slipped his shoes on at the door and grabbed his keys. They usually took his car, he didn't know why. They both climbed in the Jeep, and soon were on their way to school. 

 

Despite what Mikasa said, they were actually a bit early for school. They had half an hour before their first class, and Eren decided to take the time to stop by Mr. White's classroom. To his surprise, Levi was there already. Eren stood next to the desk for a few moments. Far away enough so he could hear what they were talking about, but he guessed it didn't matter because they were signing. 

 

‘I didn't know they knew how to sign…’ Eren thought as he watched the way their hands moved with fluid motions. When they were done, levi turned to him and jumped, having not notice him there before. 

 

“Hey levi.” Eren said with a smile. Levi waved and walked past him swiftly with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

 

“So Eren.” Mr White started. Eren turned back to look at his teacher. “I've been meaning to ask you. What inspired this whole...change?”  Eren though for a moment. What was it that made him change so much? 

 

“I guess I just didn't like being pushed around. I hit a growth spurt over the summer and saw the opportunity to change myself in a way so I wouldn't get bullied anymore.” Eren took a seat on his teacher's desk, “Do you think it's too much?” Mr. White shook his head and leaned his elbows on the desk,

 

“I think this look suits you.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes really. There's also one other thing.”

 

“And what would that be.”  

 

“Now don't quote me on this ,but I think that Levi fellow likes you.”  Eren looked at his teacher like he had just grown two heads.

 

“R-really…?” Eren asked as he scratched the back of his neck. “Don’t play around like that White, you know how I feel about him…” 

 

“I'm not playing around Eren...I think he genuinely likes you. Maybe you should ask him out.”

 

Erens whole face turned red as he tried to sputter out a reply.

 

“I-i...I don't...h-he m-might not even

…” 

 

“Just ask the boy out Eren”

 

“Yes sir.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's getting pretty smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again because I have little to no control over my life. Sorry if it's shitty.

Levi jumped slightly as he felt someone sit down next to him. He knew he shouldn't be so defensive, it was just instinct now, especially considering he was paying no attention to his surroundings. He looked over to see Eren, yet again showing him his bright smile. 

 

“Hi.” He said as he leaned his elbows on the table. Levi waved at him and turned back to what he was doing, which happened to be drawing. It wasn't anything special, just a sketch of a landscape. Eren seemed to think otherwise though. 

 

“Holy shit, did you draw that?” Eren leaned over to get a better view, practically breathing down Levi’s neck. 

 

If Levi was currently red as a tomato, no one had to know.

 

The raven nodded his head slightly in answer to the brunet's earlier question. 

 

“That's good as shit! I couldn't draw anything if you paid me.” Eren chucked at his own joke as he slid back over to his designated spot. 

 

Levi stayed silent as he tried to recover from how close he and Eren just were. He knew he was  _ probably  _ overreacting just a little bit but…. He could really care less. 

 

“Hey Levi...actually I've been meaning to ask you something.” Eren said as he started to fiddle with his lip ring. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at the other boy. “Umm...I wondering if you...I don't know...wanted to...hang out...sometime? Maybe, I'm not sure.” Eren stammered over his words, and his hand moved to rub the back of his neck. Levi heart was pounding in his chest as he wrote something down on a piece of paper, his handwriting coming out scratchy. He passed it over to Eren.

 

_ Like studying? _

 

He heard Eren chuckled before running a hand through his brown hair. 

 

“No, uhh….not like studying….like a, umm...like a date?”

 

Levi thought he might explode.

 

A  _ date?  _ No one has  _ ever _ asked him out on a  _ date _ . He was panicking. He started fiddling with his  [ shirt ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=194306196) , desperate to stop the weird feeling erupting in his stomach. 

 

“I-is that a no…?”  Eren asked. Levi looked up at his face, realizing he must have took way too long to answer if the dejected look had anything to say for that. Levi made a little sound, something akin to a squeak as he quickly scribbled something down on the piece of paper. He thrusted it at eren before hightailing it out of the classroom, (there was only a few minutes left in class anyway, they spent most of it talking.) 

 

Eren watched Levi run off until he was out of sight, then he looked down at the paper.

 

_ Friday works for me.  _

 

Short and to the point. Eren blushed as he looked to see Levi's phone number a little below the message. That's also when it dawned on him, 

 

_ Shit...today's Thursday! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levi went straight home after class. When he got there, he was relieved to find that Kenny was not home yet. He booked it to his room and stripped out of his clothing. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

When he woke up, it was to his phone going off. He looked at it to find a text message from Eren.

 

**_From: Eren <3_ **

 

Hey, how about we meet at Café Rose after school today. I won't be in class, but we can meet up. :)

 

**_To: Eren <3_ **

 

Yeah, sounds good. 

  
  
  
  


It took a minute for everything to sink in, but when it did, Levi was out of bed and in the shower in record time. He washed himself at least three times before getting out and facing his closet. He knew it was stupid, fretting over what to wear, but he was going on an actual  _ date  _ after school. With and actual real  _ person… _ god he sounds desperate. 

 

After he picked out his  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=194304740) for the day, (for the fifth time but that wasn't important) He opted to put on some eyeliner too. Just a little. 

 

He hesitated as he looked in the mirror. Was he being too adventurous? He looked at the line of skin his shirt revealed. It was supposed to be a little chilly out today, so he took his big flannel from out of his dresser and slipped it on. He doesn't really remember where it came from, but it was fucking huge on his and almost went down to his thighs. The arms went way past his hands, even if he did roll the sleeves up. He didn't really care though. It kept him warm. 

 

He slipped on his boots before making his way down the stairs, grabbed an apple before heading out the door. The television on in the living room and the beer cans lying all over the floor barely registered in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small chapter, I just wanted to get it out there. TW for mention of abuse.

Eren was giddy when he got to the cafè. He's been waiting all day, and could hardly contain himself when he got there. To his surprise, Levi was already there. He went over to him and sat down, getting his attention by tapping his shoulder softly. The other male jumped, more than usual, when he felt the tap, but he kept his head down. 

 

“Hey Levi, are you okay?” 

 

Levi considered nodding, try to pass off everything as fine but…

 

The raven looked up at Eren, who gasped seeing the state the other boy was in. Levi lips was busted, swollen and red. Not only that, be he was also sporting a black eye and...were those bruises around his neck?

 

“O-oh my god Levi….what happened?!” Said boy flinched when Eren reached over the table. Eren withdrew his hand and furrowed his brow.

  
  
  
  


The drive back to Eren's house was silent. Eren's fingers cramped with the force of which he held the steering wheel. 

 

When they arrived at the house, Eren lead Levi into his room before shutting and locking the door. He sat Levi down on the bed, then sat next to him. What Levi wasn't expecting was for the brunet to hug him to his chest. After that it felt like everything inside Levi exploded.

 

Eren laid them both down on top of his covers as Levi shook. His entire body was shivering with the force of his sobs and Eren wanted nothing more than to protect this boy. 

 

Levi never really got the chance to cry like this. If he cried, Kenny beat him more. Harder. Letting go was nice, a relief really. Levi clung to Eren's shirt as they laid there, but soon he felt himself drifting off.

 

Until Eren moved to get up.

 

Levi wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, but as soon as the brunet went to leave the bed, Levi quickly shot up and clung to the other boys arm. A noise of protest made its way from the back of his throat, but it sounded more like a squeak if anything.

 

Eren looked back at the other boy. His eyes were wide, and he looked to be on the verge of tears yet again. 

 

“Shhh, it's okay.” Eren said as he ran his thumb carefully under Levi’s eye, “I’ll be right back. I'm just gonna get some water, okay?” 

 

Levi wanted to say no. He wanted to scream as Eren and tell him to stay by his side and never let him go, but he just nodded and watched the other boy walk out of the room. 

 

Levi took a moment to look around the room while Eren wasn’t present. The only other time he had been here he hadn't paid much attention due to how hard he was focusing on-

 

_ Shit. The project. _

 

He completely forgot about it. He’s been focusing all his time on trying  _ not _ to be near Eren, he spaced out the fact that they  _ had _ to work together.

 

When Eren came back into the room, Levi was on his laptop, typing away at something. It seemed that the raven hadn't noticed him walk in yet, but Eren took a moment to appreciate Levi’s attire. His mind was drifting too far south far too quickly, and he quickly derailed that train of thought. 

 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked as he sat down next to Levi on the bed. The other boy jumped and looked at Eren. 

 

Levi was so stressed he tried to speak without really thinking about it. Obviously that was a poor idea from the way his throat burned, but he managed a few words. 

 

“P-pro-ject… i-i f-orgot.” Levi felt tears well up in his eyes yet again. He wanted to jump off a _fucking_ _cliff_. 

  
He's a wreck. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. Pleas e destroy my entre existence its 4:30am
> 
>  
> 
> TW for:  
> Small panic attack  
> Abuse and self harm talk
> 
> That is all

It wasn't long before Levi was hyperventilating. 

  


_ Perfect time for a panic attack _

  


Levi tried to calm himself. He really did. But before he knew it, he was clawing at his chest, hating he tight feeling he was being forced to endure. His eyes blurred with tears, as he heard a choked gasp come from his throat. 

  


He could faintly hear Eren calling out his name, but otherwise, he felt completely  _ numb _ .

  


Eren looked at the other boy with soft eyes. He gently moved the laptop off of the boys lap before scooting over to sit closer to him. At this point, Levi  _ was _ sitting on top of Eren, with the other boy whispering calming things in his ear and rubbing his back gently.

  


It took about half an hour for Levi to calm down, and when he did he could only whisper “I'm sorry  _ I'm sorry I'm sorry”  _ over and over again in his raspy voice. 

  


“Shhhh, its okay. You're gonna hurt yourself, Levi. Its okay.” Eren hugged the smaller boy closer to his chest and kissed his forehead.

  


Levi nodded and let out a shuttering breath, his hands now scratching at Erens chest instead of his own. 

  


It  _ hurt _ and there was nothing he could do about it. Eren ran one of his hands through Levi's silky hair as he comforted the smaller boy. Eren's thoughts were going a mile a minute, mainly trying to figure out how to get away with murder successfully. 

  


Before he knew it, levi was passed out on his chest. He laid the other boy down in his bed taking a moment to study his broken features. Eren ran his fingers across Levi's cheek once more before turning to his laptop. He figured he could get some work done, lord knows Levi didn't need the stress.

  
  
  
  
  


When Levi woke up, he almost went into another attack. He didn't make any noise but it did take him a minute to figure out that Eren was in fact in the room. He sat up slowly and looked over to the brunet, who was concentrated on the laptop in front of him. Levi moved slowly, trying not to make too much noise in fear of interrupting Erens work, but the bed groaned as he tried to move. Eren looked over at him and smiled softly. He moved the laptop out of his way and slid over to where Levi sat. Eren didn't want Levi to try talking again, and he frowned as he ran his hand through the boys dark hair. 

  


Thats when he got an idea.

  


He gasped loudly, but apologized when he saw that it had started Levi. 

  


“You know how to sign right!?” Eren asked enthusiasticallly. He already knew that, yes, Levi did know how to sign because he saw him signing with Mr. White. The smaller boy nodded his head slowly, a confused look on his face. 

  


_ “Sign with me. I don't want you hurting your throat.” _

  


Levi looked quite surprised by the fact that Eren knew sign. He wasn't really expecting it, and now he was curious.

  


“ _ When did you learn sign language? I've never seen you use it.”  _

  


_ “I've always known sign because I have some close family members that are deaf. I learned at a young age.”  _

  


Levi nodded in understanding. He looked away in thought, but was interrupted by Eren tapping his shoulder. 

  


“ _ Tell me what happened. Who did this?”  _ Eren reached out and touched Levi’s cheek, trailing his finger under his black eye and then down to his neck.

  


Levi let out a shaky sigh. 

  


“ _ My dad. He...doesn't like me very much” _

  


_ “ _ Thats not fucking exceptable Levi!” 

  


The smaller boy let out a choked sob and looked down. 

  


“I'm sorry Levi, come here.” Eren pulled Levi into his lap yet again. “Im so so sorry.” Eren kissed Levi's head and squeezed him tight, not tight enough to hurt. 

  


Levi still flinched and sucked in a breath. Eren let go quickly and pulled away.

  


“What's wrong?” Eren asked, worry evident in his voice. 

  


“ _ Nothing just-”  _

  


_ “ _ show me.” 

  


Levi looked up at eren with, what seemed to be, fear in his eyes. He tried to stutter out words, but his throat was already wreaked. 

  


“Levi I just want to help. Please.” 

  


Levi let out another breath and lifted shaky hands to the top of his flannel. 

  


“You don't have to if you don't want to but...I know it hurts.” 

  


Levi hesitated before nodding and continued to unbutton his shirt. 

  


“I'll be right back,” Eren said quickly as he got off the bed and went into his bathroom. When he came back out he was struck speechless. Levi’s whole body, from his neck to his waistline, was covered in scratches and bruises. He could make out lines in his arms that appeared to be self inflicted. He knew those all too well. 

  


Eren walked over to Levi and ran his fingers across the boys protruding ribs. It didn't even look like he ate. 

  


At all.

  


Eren sighed as he sat down on his bed. 

  


“Lay down,” he spoke I'm a quiet voice.evi complied and laid on his back. Eren took the little jar of cream in his hand and opened it. He placed a small amount on his fingers and rubbed his hands together before started to massage the solution into Levi's skin. 

  


Levi's hands hand onto the sheets in a vice grip. The fact that he was in pain was more then obvious. Eren tried to be gentle, but he could tell that Levi's body was just weak.  

After he was done with the front, he told levi to roll onto his back, repeating the process untill the smaller boy was sufficiently covered in the lotion. By the time he was finished, it was nearing 10pm, and Levi had the same fearful look on his face again.

  


“ _ I have to go home.” _ He signed hastily as he tried to get his clothes together, but Eren wasn't having that.

  


“No. You're staying here.” 

  


Levi looked at him, dumbfounded.

  


“ _ I...I can't. My dad- _ ” 

  


“No levi. This is for your safety, and I cant have you go back into an environment like that.” 

  


Levi looked as if he was starting to get angry. His face scrunched in frustration and his hands shook as he signed. 

  


“ _ Eren, you don't understand-”  _

  


_ “ _ I understand perfectly Levi! I know what it's like to get beaten for no fucking reason! I know the fear of coming home from school, praying to God that no one's fucking home! I know how it feels to have to cover bruises and self harm scar from the people you love! I know Levi…” Eren signed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked up to Levi and gently place his hands on the boys cheeks. 

  


“Please stay here, Levi. I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore.” 

  


Levi nodded as he fell into Erens chest. Tears ran freely down his face as he held onto the taller boy for dear life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...very...very edited hahahahaha lies.
> 
> I'm sorry. I got this chapter out from encouragement somehow so! Thats a start. Ahah... sigh
> 
> Comment always welcome


	8. Wowie

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so! hiya, here's the thing. I haven't updated in two actual whole years, so I'm going to rewrite the two stories i was working on. I'll probably post the first New chapter by the end of the week, and the old ones will be deleted in like, two. I'm really sorry if you happened to be following these stories, but i have new ideas and i feel like my writing has improved so....i hope you'll like the new stuff!

Domino out~


End file.
